


predator

by watermelonsenpai



Series: requesting requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform, short and not-very-sweet, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonsenpai/pseuds/watermelonsenpai
Summary: In this world, there are predator-types, and then there are the prey.Ushijima just wishes he fits properly, somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me requesting several friends for a prompt and this particular friend gave me this idea of a predator-prey concept and the word limit of 550! Please enjoy!

Ushijima Wakatoshi. A predator-type in just about every single aspect.

Tall? Check. Intimidating? Check. Strong? Check. Destined for success? Check with a stamp of confirmation on top of that.

A Rival? Not so check.

See, Ushijima dominated his field so much that no one dared to even cross him, no one dared to try and challenge him. He crushed hopes of people beating him with his skill, crushed the light out of his challenger’s eyes, and in turn deprived himself of something that most predator-types had. A challenger, a rival, someone that would keep them on their toes and thirsting for more victory.

Ushijima made up for that by himself. He kept himself on his toes himself with his own expectations and a will to get better. He soon lost the empty feeling that came with not having a Rival by filling up the hole with his own mind. It wasn’t bad, he supposed, having yourself as a Rival and only yourself to beat. It was fundamentally the same thing.

He’s heard of others too, others who don’t have Rivals as a predator. He's aware that his good friend Tendou Satori is a predator without a Rival, though he seems to have no intention of getting one and is content with stoking the young predator type Goshiki Tsutomu’s fire to excel, to do better than Ushijima himself (Goshiki has probably gotten it into his head that Ushijima is his Rival). Iwaizumi Hajime from Aoba Johsai seems to have himself as a Rival too, just like him, as does Karasuno’s ace Azumane Asahi. 

He also knows of the “normal” types: predators who have others as their Rivals. Semi has Shirabu as his Rival and his golden goose, Oikawa Tooru, has two: him, Ushijima, and the genius setter Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno. They’re common, typical predator types; hot blooded with a spark of talent in them.

Sometimes, he wishes he were the same. 

That wish is fulfilled soon, in his 3rd year in Shiratorizawa, in the form of a bright, orange ball of energy named Hinata Shouyou. He’s Karasuno’s decoy, and Ushijima easily sees how effective Hinata is even off-court; presence magnetic, eyes alluring, drawing him in like a fish hooked on a line. There’s a way that he talks that makes Ushijima want to hear more, a gleam in his eyes that makes Ushijima want to watch him more.

It makes Ushijima’s blood go faster, makes his heart quicken and his skin burn.

He snatches the ball from his hands like it’s no big deal, like he didn’t just fly, like he didn’t just sprout wings. He does it with such effortlessness Ushijima almost finds it intimidating. A short, first year,  _ intimidating. _

“Hinata Shouyou from the concrete,” he says with a look that screams  _ death threat _ and a strange spark in his eyes that Ushijima doesn’t completely dislike. He sends shivers crawling up his spine, and it’s not long before Ushijima can feel his blood begin to boil and his interest piqued at levels he didn’t know existed. He makes Ushijima interested for once, makes him want to meet him again on the opposite side of the court.

And that day, Ushijima finds his Rival, in a small, measly, prey-type, insignificant ball of energy called Hinata Shouyou.

He can't say he doesn't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: a-technicallyspookystudent  
> instagram: watermelon_senpai  
> shoutout to @AkaHoshizora!


End file.
